


in which everything goes wrong in the past and the present has to deal with it

by teamcutie



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcutie/pseuds/teamcutie
Summary: A PMMM-style magical kid world with the post-scratch trolls & beta kids.I might write this sometime  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

In the past, there existed a boy named Karkat Vantas. One day, he made a contract in exchange for a wish, became a magical boy and a leader.

Aradia Megido heard the voices of witches. She would never fight again, even if she was on the brink of death.

Sollux Captor is forced to watch as Vriska Serket retrieves the grief seed of a ram-horned witch that looked a little too familiar.

Gamzee Makara was consumed by the fact he is doomed to become a witch.

Nepeta Leijon was killed by the witch of an old friend. Equius Zahhak made to avenge the loss of his moirail, but failed.

In the aftermath of an accident, Tavros Nitram cannot fight witches. His soul gem becomes tainted, and he transforms into a witch.

Out of the grief of losing Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora abandoned his friendships and went on a witch hunt.

Kanaya Maryam was one of the first magical kids. She wanted nothing more but to teach and protect her friends.

Vriska Serket did horrible things. As she became the last of her friends, she was swallowed by grief.

Terezi Pyrope wanted her friends to keep on fighting. She believed they'd make it out some day, only if they tried hard.

 

In the present, there exists a boy named John Egbert. He makes a contract in exchange for a wish, becomes a magical boy and meets his sister for the first time.

Dave Strider makes a wish whilst plummeting to his death. He becomes a magical boy, and fights alongside his friends.

Rose Lalonde makes a wish to help her mother. She learns that she can't always fix people's problems.

Jade Harley is the first magical kid in her group of friends. She fights witches alone on the island she inhabits, has a close encounter with death and never goes back to that place again.

-

I came up with this AU a while ago and I finally wrote something about it. If you like this idea and want more, please comment and kudos!


End file.
